


Fizzy

by Soulsisterblondzilla



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 22:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4582479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulsisterblondzilla/pseuds/Soulsisterblondzilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garrett tests out Fenris' security. He's not impressed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fizzy

Garrett pattered across the rooftops, lighter than the spittle of rain splattering against slate. A familiar thrill ran though him. If he had to describe it, he’d _probably_ go for fizzy. It made him feel fizzy… and a little gassy.  
He wasn’t going far tonight. He swung down the familiar wall and landed deftly on the very edge of the window-  
He paused, frowning – it had been boarded up from the inside. _Very_ boarded up. He smiled slowly. Crafty. Swinging back onto the rooftop, he hopped over to the other side of the mansion, swinging down and slipping a little on the stones. He sighed loudly - it was so much _harder_ climbing this side. As he drew level with this window he saw that it had been boarded up too, and a note was just visible in the gloom. He squinted at the barely legible writing.  
 _‘Go away, Hawke.’_  
Garrett barked out a laugh and scrambled down the wall. He landed lightly at the front door, rolling up his sleeves and flexing his fingers. It only took a few minutes for him to slip through the door, and the thought concerned him a little - if he wasn’t forced to break in so often he would have updated his security _years_ ago. Ah well. He skipped up the stairs and rolled into Fenris’ bed with a contented sigh. He heard the elf groan next to him in the darkness as Garrett dragged him closer.  
 _“How_ did you get in here?”  
“Picked the lock.” Garrett said happily, snuggling in.  
Fenris’ voice had a touch of surprise to it. “There are three locks now, Hawke.”  
“So I picked the lock _three_ times. Good note by the way, very funny.”  
He sighed. “I cannot tell whether you didn’t understand it or whether you’re just being an idiot.”  
“So it didn’t say _'I love and desire you with every fibre of my being, Hawke’?”_  
Fenris tensed a little. _“No,_ it did not.”  
“Are you sure? Because that was the homework I set you.”  
“Go away, Hawke.”  
Garrett sat up. Fenris appeared to only now notice that he’d lost most of his clothes on the way upstairs. How rude.  
“It’s alright,” Garrett said, stretching as if he was about to complete a marathon. “Actions speak louder than words-”  
He was out on his arse within seconds.


End file.
